Fire
by Dorku No Renkinjutsushi
Summary: They say that the colder you act, the hotter the fire inside you burns... Neji/Sasuke.


**Title:** Fire  
**Author:** **creepy_crawly**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** um…yaoi, cursing, sex (lots and lots of sex. ^.^), rude Uchihas, rude Hyuugas…  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Naruto_, there'd be a lot more flesh being flashed. Oh, and Sasuke would _openly_ be a gay whore, as opposed to the closeted little thang he is now.  
**Summary:** They say that the colder you act, the hotter the fire inside you burns…

* * *

Fire.

Sasuke was on fire. Flames were tickling all along his body, teasing his nerves with heat, coaxing his body into burning ever brighter. Heat was racing through his blood, and tongues of flame were licking him, leaving the most glorious fires burning in their wake.

He couldn't have moved, even if he wanted to. Such a debilitating sensation of pleasure should have been a demeaning hell, Sasuke knew, but those thoughts were far in the back of his head. These were less the fires of hell than those of the candles carried by the Kaninari. Sasuke was pinned to the bed by the betrayal of his own nervous system. His hands clenched into tight, white-knuckled fists in the soft sheets as his head thrashed from side to side, moaning as his hair whipped over his cheeks.

"Neji…" he moaned, gasping for breath in the hot air. "Neji…!"

All his begging earned him was a low, velvety chuckle quickly followed by another slow, sensual swipe of Neji's tongue across his quivering opening before the Hyuuga moved his mouth to other regions of Sasuke's body, grinning wickedly.

If there was one thing Neji loved about sex with Sasuke, it was how responsive he was. The Uchiha had been Orochimaru's little whore for years (a thought that still set Neji's blood aflame with jealous anger), something that had left him with the softest lips and sweetest voice Neji had ever felt and heard, as well as an unmatched knowledge of the erotic. Still, Neji knew he was the first man to ever pleasure _Sasuke_. He took pride in the knowledge that Sasuke had moaned under no man but him, had never willingly arched into anyone's touch before his.

"_Neji_," Sasuke whined, head thrashing against the pillows. Neji took a moment to admire the way his lover's pale skin twitched while the muscles in his legs tightened and released pointlessly, one calloused hand describing soft arcs against the pale thigh it had been resting against during his earlier actions.

It really was a glorious sight, Sasuke spread out and begging for his touch after so simple a thing. Just know that it had been _his_ touch that had reduced the cold, calculating Uchiha heir to a twitching, pleading, flushed puddle of man was a heady rush of power.

"You're so beautiful," Neji breathed, one hand smoothing along the ghostly body that lay before him. "So beautiful. My beautiful, beautiful baby."

Again, that heady rush of power. Both of them knew that, had it been anyone else, had it been anywhere else, Sasuke would have ripped the other man's head off. _Nobody_ used such 'demeaning' endearments with a man as dangerous and angry as the Uchiha—nobody but Neji, that was. It was a dangerous line to walk, but Neji had gleefully obliterated within two weeks of getting Sasuke in his bed…the first night Sasuke had consented to give up control for the night.

Sasuke's hips bucked as Neji teasingly ran a finger over his tight pucker. An incoherent, breathy whine escaped him, hands clenching ever-tighter in the sheets. Neji smiled evilly, watching those long feet arch, all twelve of his toes curling against the ball of his foot.

"Please!" Sasuke pleaded. "Oh, Neji, please! Pleaseplease_please_!"

The Hyuuga smiled, loving the feeling of Sasuke's warm skin under his own, pulse racing strong and fast. He leant forward and tenderly pressed a line of kisses over the Uchiha's pale throat. The soft skin under his lips jumped suddenly, Sasuke gasping as he began to nibble lightly along the path he had just kissed.

"G-going vampire on me?" Sasuke panted, slowly regaining control of his breathing even as his hips bucked wildly beneath Neji, searching for friction.

Neji grinned, breath rushing fast over his lips. "Just wondering if I'd be allowed to kiss you after rimming," he purred. If Sasuke was already regaining some semblance of coherency, then tonight was going to be fun…

Sasuke returned the grin, still panting heavily. "I'm clean, babe," he cooed, propping himself up on his elbows. "It's one of those advantages to being 'hyper-obsessive' about cleanliness," he added, eyes fluttering shut. "Kiss me all you want."

"Okay, then," Neji breathed, eyes sliding shut as he caught Sasuke's red lips in a deep kiss. Very quickly, it became violent, almost angry in its bruising intensity. Neji's left hand twined through Sasuke's soft hair, pulling none-too-gently as he devoured the other teen's mouth. The other rose above both their heads, fumbling beneath the pillows in search of the lube he knew was stashed there.

Sasuke's pale hands tightened on Neji's smooth skin. His strong legs were already twined around the other man's, wrapping his lover close. Long, red welts were left in the wake of his Chidori-scarred, weapon-calloused hands as he dragged them desperately down the warm, flexing expanse of Neji's back. Sasuke moaned as long, silken strands of the Hyuuga's hair fell and slid against his skin, teasing him with gentle flicks of sensation.

Having managed to fight the lube open one-handed, Neji reached down and ran one slick finger around Sasuke's entrance, applying gentle pressure all the while. Watching Sasuke's face closely for any signs of pain, he slipped the first finger in. As a look of pain flitted across the other man's flushed face, Neji winced.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Sasuke grunted. "I'm fine. Just…just keep going. My chakra should…ah…override the jutsu soon…"

"I don't like hurting you," Neji sighed, nonetheless doing as he had been commanded. He kept his finger moving, doing his best to distract Sasuke by kissing him, devouring him like a man starved for contact. His tongue darted quickly over the seam of Sasuke's rapidly darkening lips, demanding an entrance that was almost immediately granted. He slowed the pace of the kiss, tormenting the younger man with leisurely laps of his tongue and the teasing, gentle presses of lips on lips, open for one another.

Sasuke's dark eyes slid shut, his back arching into his lover's warm body. Neji grinned, letting Sasuke writhe against his finger. It was odd, keeping to one finger as long as he did with Sasuke. He'd never done so with any other man (and while he still wasn't ready to admit it, he was quite possibly the most accomplished male spy in the Armed Allies, after Sasuke, of course). As annoying as the required delay could be—especially on those nights when Sasuke snuck in through the window after going clubbing with the Inuzuka and Naruto—Neji knew it was necessary. Whatever fast-heal jutsu Orochimaru had locked into Sasuke's system made painless penetration impossible. And, unfortunately, despite all the work he and Sakura and Tsunade had put into it, no one could figure out how to break the jutsu that really did more harm than good.

A gasp broke past Sasuke's tight control as he winced in response to Neji's second finger. The man cringed, truly wishing there was another way.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, lips brushing over Sasuke's tight, thin ones as he spoke.

"Don't…guh…be," the teen grated out, shaking his head slightly. "Juh-just keep going. The jutsu should…hsk…override any second n-ah!-now."

Neji sighed. "Most men," he muttered, doing his best to distract Sasuke from the chakra now gathering at his fingertips, "would kill to have an ass as tight as yours every single night. They think it would be the most amazing thing in the world to be buried balls-deep in an ass that is permanently vice-tight. They think heaven is defined as an ass that never loses that untouched, virgin feel, that one that grips your cock so tight that you think you'll come, _right then_, that one that makes you think that the world really _can_ shrink down to nothing, that one that's so debilitatingly tight that _you_ feel like the virgin…gods," he sighed.

His fingers began moving deeper, still scissoring as quickly as he dared. Neji's chakra burned warm as it spun against his fingertips, waiting for him to release it.

"But, baby, much as they'd give for that," Neji continued, "I'd give twice as much to be able to do this without hurting you."

Sasuke moaned suddenly, eyes jolting open and then fluttering half-shut as Neji's chakra-laden fingers pressed against his prostate.

A wicked grin slowly flared to life on Neji's flushed face. "Of course, occasionally, I have brilliant ideas—like this one—which make it all better." Flicking his fingers, he let the chakra spin off into Sasuke's own natural pathways. Anywhere rich in nerves was rich in chakra paths, and Neji took advantage of this, locking the spinning ball of white-hot chakra into place against that oh-so-sensitive spot.

"Ohhhh…oh gods!" Sasuke gasped. "You…you're…you're gonna maaaa—ah!—make me co-co-come!"

A warm hand quickly wrapped itself around his cock. "No," Neji breathed, words hot in his ear. "You won't. Not until I say you can."

Sasuke moaned wantonly, his entire body writhing madly as he thrust himself down on his lover's hand. "I…I can't…Neji…please!"

Laughing, Neji squeezed the base of his lover's cock and moved his hand. "Uncle would probably slaughter me if he knew I was using Hyuuga techniques to keep my lovely, wantonly horny boyfriend from coming too early."

"He'd kill you if he knew you had a _boyfriend_," Sasuke grunted, fingers tightening on Neji's hips as he struggled to regain control. "The hell did you _do_?"

Grinning despite the fact that it felt like Sasuke was crushing his hips, Neji shot a heated look at his lover. "Blocked the chakra," he husked smugly, fingers moving rapidly in and out of Sasuke's body. He was up to three, now, and it was only through pure strength of will that thoughts beyond, 'holy fuck—tight!' were getting through his mind. Carefully, he continued preparing Sasuke. "You won't come until I break the block."

"Whateverrrrrr," Sasuke moaned, breathless. "Just…just…oh, Neji!" he screamed, back arching sharply.

Neji grinned wickedly, speeding up the spinning chakra once more. Beneath him, Sasuke let out a sound that was half-scream and half-moan, body writhing furiously.

"How does that feel?" he asked teasingly.

'F-f-fuck…" Sasuke moaned, a dark flush slowly lighting his face. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, he pushed his face into the pile of soft pillows. His next words were muffled by soft fabric and diluted by moans. "Shiiiiiiiit…Neeeeeeeeeejiiiiiiiiiii…ah! Gods, oooohhh! Neji! Please!"

"Please what?"

"Pleeee…pleasssssssssssse…I need…oooohhh!"

"What do you need? Tell me!"

"I need…I need you!"

"What do you need?"

"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed. It felt like his whole body was on fire, was being devoured by the heat that Neji was so easily conjuring in him. A wave of flame rushed from his head to his toes, making the seal on his shoulder and the two summoning marks on his left ankle glow briefly. The fast-heal jutsu had been overridden finally, but he didn't care. His body was awash in a sea of flames.

A true smile flared to life on Neji's face as he heard the sheets tear under Sasuke's grasping fingers. Gently, he caressed the seal on Sasuke's shoulder, watching it glow. As the summoning marks lit up, a wave of heat was suddenly pressed against the base of his spine, radiating from his lover's smooth ankle.

"Fuck," Sasuke panted, still floating in the haze of fire. "I need you, Neji. Need you in me now…please…please…Nejiiiiii…"

The older man laughed breathlessly, one hand furiously working above Sasuke's head. "All you had to do," he panted, "was ask." Quickly, he lubed himself up and pressed a kiss to his lover's flushed forehead. "You ready?"

"Hell yesss," Sasuke hissed, winding his arms around Neji's firm shoulders.

A slight chuckle escaped Neji's lips. Hitching those long, strong ivory legs up around him, he carefully began to press into Sasuke's tight body. Slowly, gently, carefully, he rocked forward slightly, keeping his eyes on the gorgeous, flushed face of his lover.

"Open your eyes, baby," he commanded, running his deceptively soft left hand over one hot, sweaty cheek.

Sasuke did as commanded. His eyes fluttered open slowly as the order percolated through his fogged mind, registering after a while. His lashes were thick and dark, something anyone who spent any time with the Uchiha noticed. As they slowly rose, his dark eyes came into view, hazed with need. Red was flitting in and out of his eyes like flames, Sasuke's chakra going wild as it surged beyond his control.

Still propping himself up with one hand, Neji drew the one from Sasuke's face to the seal on his shoulder, using the opening in his chakra system to siphon some off. Lust, fear, and anger caused the already immense chakra pools of most clan-nin to double and triple, and Sasuke's control was generally regulated through the seal. Occasionally, though, it needed a little help, which was something Neji didn't mind doing. Apparently, the sensation of chakra being siphoned off was comparable to having one's brains sucked out through one's cock.

"Dear…_gods_…" Sasuke breathed, eyes flickering out of focus for a moment.

Neji smirked as he watched the teen rejoin him on the human plane. Sasuke's eyes, when not flickering back and forth with red, were the darkest shade of blue he had ever known, almost black. An angry fire burned in their depths, much like the one that still burned—albeit less brightly—in Neji's own.

"You're so beautiful," Neji breathed, feathering his lips down Sasuke's warm face. His voice was deep and husky, a tone nobody but the Uchiha got to hear. Like most of the so-called 'jounin whores', Neji had made sure that at least one thing, at least _that_ one thing, remained sacred. His voice was Sasuke's and Sasuke's alone, and they both knew it.

Beneath him, Sasuke moaned, eyes fixed on his lover's face. They remained there, even as Neji began to finally _move_, something that easily burned the younger man's brain clean of rational thought.

"O-oh…oh, Neji!" he screamed, hips bucking violently, back arching like a tightened bow. "Oh my gods!"

Neji grinned, face flushed as he thrust in once more at the same angle, striking Sasuke's prostate dead on. The movement forced the spinning ball of chakra to compress again, and the Uchiha let out another unearthly shriek.

"GodsgodsNejiohgods!"

Even as his forehead fell against Sasuke's shoulder, a wickedly sensual moan sliding past his swollen, parted lips, Neji smirked. There really was nothing quite like this, like making Sasuke scream and moan, like making the most erotic mix of sounds trickle from his mouth with nothing more than his own body. It was heady. It was empowering. He moaned, feeling his chakra slip from his control to dance wildly as he sunk deep into Sasuke's body.

Beneath him, a wildfire raged deep within Sasuke's veins. It burned everything it touched, tickling him with the sensation of a ghostly touch, trailing along his body. It left a tingling feeling in its wake, dancing along his nerves, warming them briefly before setting them alight. Sasuke knew that, had he been able to summon up the concentration and the chakra to call forth the Sharingan, he would have seen a cocoon of fire wrapping around their twined bodies.

"Oh, Neji…"

* * *

Fire.

Neji was on fire. The air around him was so thick, so muggy, so hot…damn summer weather. Summer in Fire was brutal—naturally hotter than Hell's ass, and more humid than even Wave. Groaning as he slowly melted into consciousness, he reached over to shove Sasuke's limp body off his.

Only to find that there wasn't anyone there.

That made Neji sit bolt upright in bed, the sheets falling away from his pale, sweaty chest.  
"Sasuke?" he gasped, eyes wide. "Sasuke?"

"'M here…" came the tired grunt from against the wall. "Shit, Neji, get off…" His words trailed off as Sasuke sat upright, noticing that Neji was on the very edge of the large bed. "The fuck?"

Neji didn't answer him, getting to his feet and going to open the window. As he pushed the glass panes outward, though, he gasped.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, padding up behind him. Lazily, he draped his arms around his lover's torso and looked over his shoulder, staring out at the silent, dark grounds of the compound.

Only, they weren't as dark as they were supposed to be. Out in the distance, on the very edge of the compound, bright, orange-red lights were dancing, vicious in their intensity.

"Fuck!" Neji gasped. "That's the Nursery!"

Letting go of his lover, Sasuke seized his ANBU-issue clothing. Seizing Neji's pants, he threw them at the older man. "Put 'em on," he commanded harshly. "We can say I was coming to get you for an ANBU guard when we saw the fire."

"They'll want to know why I didn't go to guard duty," Neji warned, already rewrapping his arms and legs.

Sasuke snorted, adjusting himself in his own wickedly tight catsuit. "Tell them that I called in a favor. That should give them something to speculate about," he added, grinning wickedly.

Snorting, Neji rolled his eyes. As he finished tying his hitai-ate over the hateful scar of his fate, he leant forward and kissed Sasuke gently. "There's something to be said for the truth of that, baby."

"Don't remind me," Sasuke huffed, leaping to the windowsill. "Come on."

Shaking his head, Neji followed him. Leaping from roof to roof, they quickly made their way to the fire. Sasuke slid his mask down over his face as they leapt down to the ground, landing with just enough sound to not fatally startle the other ninja.

Neji's family looked up as they landed on the hard-packed earth, Sasuke half a step behind his lover.

"What's he doing here?" Hiashi snarled, seeing the silently masked man behind his nephew.

Neji returned the man's glare with one of his own. "ANBU mission," he answered, letting his tone speak volumes about the fact that Hiashi no longer went on ANBU missions while he risked his life almost weekly, with the Main Branch still frowning upon the types of missions he took.

"Then go, boy. Go off to your whoring, you fag," the older man sneered.

Behind Neji, Sasuke shifted, letting the katana that lay unsheathed on his back catch the light. "Watch your words carefully, Hyuuga Hiashi, son of Higari," he whispered. "Keep those all-seeing eyes of yours on the line between you and disrespect."

Silently, the Hyuuga seethed. A line had been drawn, and he knew it. Believed-traitor or not, Sasuke was still the highest-ranking ANBU in the village, and he had more spies at his command than any other person in Konohagakure. Sasuke was also well known for going to any level to get what he considered the proper respect for his whore-spies, especially those who 'dallied' with their own gender.

In a village where every child was needed, flat-out homosexuality was greatly frowned upon. It was all well and good if one fucked those of their own gender, but only so long as a child had already been born and mostly raised. Many of the young men and women Sasuke commanded had turned away from this option, believing it to be a hateful lie to force on a child. He had turned them into his family, Konohagakure's lost and reviled children, and formed a dangerous group that loved him, respected him, and would follow him to the ends of the earth.

It was in this group, called Die Familie after the Sound word for 'family', that Sasuke had first begun to cultivate an interest in Neji. He had been shocked to find the older man officially listed under his command as an 'urban spy', their code for 'trained whore'. He was even more shocked when, upon preparing Neji's records for transfer, he discovered that the Hyuuga was not just a trained whore, but a trained _gay_ whore. His interest had been piqued, and from there, he followed Neji's career closely.

Out of sight of the others, Sasuke gently trailed a finger down Neji's back. Dealing with his family always made the older nin tetchy and irritable, and a tetchy, irritable Neji was much more likely to make stupid mistakes while taking stupid risks. '_Careful_' he spelled in delicate tracker's kanji, letting his fingers slide along Neji's smooth, pale skin.

»Hey,« Neji murmured in fluid, liquid Otori. »What's that for?«

Sasuke smiled under the mask. Trust Neji to be able to read him so easily. »I told you once…I'm not risking you more than I have to.«

He looked over at the Hyuuga clan, who were all watching them with fierce intensity. Otori being the fast, confusingly easy language that it was, Sasuke had made sure that all of his upper-echelon spies knew it perfectly. It being the native language of Sound, it was one language that almost guaranteed you a private conversation. The only downside to using Otori in public was that everyone in hearing range began to look askance, hearing the language of their enemy slipping from the lips of the men and women they didn't entirely trust, anyway.

Neji allowed the corner of his mouth to slip up in a partial smile, so slight that Sasuke would have missed it if he didn't know the other man so well. Having acknowledged his lover's care, he turned back to his family. "Is anyone inside?"

"There are a few children trapped in the infant's room with Satoshi," Hiashi said. "We were about to stage a rescue."

"Don't bother, Hyuuga," Sasuke said lazily, leaving the honorific off as a delicate reminder. "I'll go in. Where are they?"

"I'll not have an _Uchiha_ walking through the clanhouses of the Hyuuga!" Hiashi spat, the tint of his eyes lightening to almost true white in his anger.

Sasuke's shoulders tensed. "Oh, you say it so prettily, as if you have a choice," he snarled. "Watch your step, Hiashi."

"Uchiha, you foul-mouthed brat…" the other man began.

"Then again," Sasuke said acidly, the hot air whipping up a wind that made the ponytail down his back dance, "maybe you _do_ have a choice. After all, I could just walk out of here and leave you to try and rescue all those poor little infants in there. Or you could grovel at my prettily booted feet, and I could go in there for you and play the daring ANBU hero." He smiled tightly. "Your choice, Hyuuga."

"Now, now, Phoenix," came a light chuckle. "That might just be my choice."

Sasuke whirled around to face the blonde. "Hokage-sama," he murmured swiftly, bobbing his head in the quick, marginally-polite bow required of ANBU.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him. "How long do you think it would take you to get in and out of the cellar of that building?" she asked, nodding her head towards the roaring flames.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed behind the mask as he thought. "With a floor plan, or someone who knows the area, and a kid or two in hand—maybe five, ten minutes?"

She nodded. "And how many children are in there, Hyuuga?"

"Five," Hiashi said, bowing. "Plus their caregiver."

"Can you do it, Phoenix?" Tsunade asked. "You, and the Demon?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered over to Neji, and then he gave her a sharp nod. "We can do it."

"Good," Tsunade said brusquely. "Get in, get out, and get them safe. Keep the kids from inhaling any smoke. Sakura and I will deal with any injuries. Move!"

With a fast bow, Sasuke swept a scroll from his back. Biting through the bare skin of his thumb, he summoned the spare cloak and mask he kept there. He handed them to Neji. "Masks have air filters," he said, making sure his was in place. "Use the cloak to cover the kids' mouths and noses. Are you ready, Demon?"

"Ready, Phoenix," Neji said, voice husky and muffled through the layers of his mask as he clipped the cloak in place.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, charging into the flames surrounding the doorway. With a quick kick, he had the door broken down and they were both heading inside.

The building was engulfed in flames. Sasuke's eyes were streaming in seconds from the combination of intense heat, light, and smoke. To his left, he could just barely make out the blur that was Neji, hands clapped over his eyes. Fuck, Tsunade would send in the two of them. Doujutsu forced the brain to create up to five times the connections with the eyes, something that was hell when it came to basic sensitivity. Just as Kiba couldn't be around extremely loud noises or heavy, heavy scents, Neji and Sasuke were totally fucked when it came to light and smoke.

"Shit," Neji groaned. "Sasuke, do you remember that jutsu we used in the Battle of Beton?"

Thinking, Sasuke bit his lip. He let his hands flicker through the copied seals, mentally listing them as he went. As a warm weight settled over his eyes, instantly blocking the heat and smoke, a bubble of triumph shot through him.

"Rat, ox, dog, ox, dragon," he murmured, watching Neji's hands move through the signs. When the older man blinked twice and sighed in relief, he let himself relax a fraction. "Come on. We need to get those kids."

"Yeah. It's this way," Neji grunted. Barely waiting for Sasuke, he began to run along the hallway.

Flames licked at the walls, eating at the delicate murals that had been painted there so many, many generations before. The paint chipped and cracked under the heat, before long tongues of fire devoured it entirely. Beneath it, the granite walls were scorching, thick, black soot chalking their surfaces.

The ceiling gave an ominous creak, and Sasuke and Neji both paused to stare up at it.

"We'd better get moving," Neji murmured, noting the hair-thin cracks appearing in the thick beams that supported the heavy ceramic tiles. "This entire place is about to go."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted by way of agreement, eyes sweeping along the walls. Above the cracking granite, they were built of solid wood paneling, all hand worked to display scenes from Konoha. There were charred holes in some of the scenes, revealing the flickering flames in the rooms beyond. Silently, the Uchiha watched the fiery tongues eat away at the face of a young woman holding a bird.

Neji motioned for him to hurry, and Sasuke nodded, starting to walk once more. Once or twice, Neji would let a little more chakra slide against his skin like a comforting blanket, reach up, and push flaming beams and panels out of the way so that the Uchiha could pass by. Sasuke said nothing, but watched nervously as the amount of chakra Neji called forth lessened and lessened, until there was barely a layer of the protective energy over his skin. Finally, he stopped the older man to peer over the blistering burns appearing on his arms, a mix of chakra and flame.

The only warning they had was the scream of twisting metal, and then the supporting beams came racing towards the ground. Flinging his wool cloak around Neji, Sasuke held him tight against his chest. Neji let him clutch him close, cheek pressed against his shoulder. Mentally, he thanked all the gods and ancestors he could think of that Sasuke, as a fire-user, wore a wool cloak on missions.

After all, wool didn't burn.

"Don't move," Neji hissed, Byakuugan glowing in the dark, protective cave of Sasuke's cloak. "We're completely surrounded."

A wordless growl escaped his lover. "What are we gonna do?" he snapped.

Neji thought. "If…if I told you exactly where we were headed, could you transport us there?"

"I'd need the lode lines of chakra," Sasuke warned him. "Uchiha. It's how I base."

A grin flickered across Neji's face. "Hyuuga," he answered. "Chakra lode lines at…" He paused, turning his eyes towards the ground beneath him. "Five-five, six-three, two-nine, one-eight."

"Hold still," Sasuke warned him, arms wrapping around him so as to properly shape the hand signs for a transportation jutsu. Like any self-respecting ANBU, he could do it one-handedly in his sleep, but, like any self-respecting nin, he knew better than to attempt an unsighted, paired leap without using both hands.

With a soft hiss of smoke, they were in the underground room. It was dark, and surprisingly free of smoke. Letting go of Neji, Sasuke stepped towards the boy hiding in the corner of the room. At his feet were three small reed baskets, and in his arms, he cradled two tiny bundles.

"Satoshi!" Neji called. "How are you?"

"Alive," the teen answered, voice trembling. "Who…who is that?"

"ANBU Phoenix," Sasuke said calmly. "Are the children okay?"

The boy nodded, shaking. To have one of the Twelve—no, two of the Twelve, even if one was your cousin—charging in to save you was nothing short of amazing. To actually have the leader of the Great Twelve standing before him…he could feel his knees shaking as he pressed himself closer to the wall.

"They…they're okay," he managed.

"Alright," Neji said patiently, unconsciously slipping into the older-brother persona he used so frequently with the ANBU squads, generally when calming younger members after a breakdown. "Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take three of the babies and transfer out of here. Phoenix will take you and the other two."

"Oh…okay," Satoshi said, nodding. Carefully, he helped Neji take the infants in his arms, watching like a hawk as the man disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hold on tight to the children," Sasuke said. As soon as the young man lifted the babies into his arms, Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. "Close your eyes," he murmured. "This can be…_disconcerting_ for anyone not fully used to it."

Nervously, Satoshi nodded. Sasuke waited until his eyes were closed, then quickly shot through the hand signs for a group transportation jutsu. There was a quick press of hot chakra racing along his body, and then they were in the courtyard again.

Sakura quickly seized the babies and Satoshi. With a precursory glance over Sasuke, she nodded. "He's over with Tsunade," she hissed. "Overused his chakra."

Sasuke nodded his thanks, already moving towards where he saw the blonde woman. She had Neji pressed into a slump, his head on his knees as she worked on the burns peppering the smooth skin of his back.

They both looked up as Sasuke approached, already shedding his heavy cloak. Quickly, he removed the mask, sauntering up to Tsunade.

"How is he?"

"He'll survive," Neji answered. "How are you?"

"Fine," Sasuke grumped, eyes still running over his lover. "But I'll be doing laundry for a while."

Tsunade snorted. "Again, he'll live. I've got eyedrops for the two of you. Be sure to hurry and cancel whatever jutsu you're using right now, you know that's not good for your eyes. I'm going to add in some antibiotic creams for Neji's burns. I know there's no way to keep you still, so I'm going with next best thing."

As she handed things to him, making sure he knew exactly how to use them all, when to use them all, and why to use them all, Sasuke nodded along. When the woman was finally done with her fast explanation-cum-rant, he looked at her.

"Did you get the blood tests?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. You're both negative for everything we tested for, as usual." She smiled. "You really think I'd let you carry on this dalliance if anything was wrong with either of you?"

Shrugging philosophically, Sasuke gently nudged Neji with his knee. "Come on. You're coming back to my apartment."

"Why?" Neji hissed, looking up at him. "You know how my family is…Sasuke, they'll suspect something…"

"Let them," Sasuke grumbled. "I'm not leaving you here. You're burned, you're tired, you're chakra-sick—you're coming home with me."

Testily, Neji swatted at the hand Sasuke had tucked against his arm. "I can walk, you know."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him. "Let me at least push a little chakra into your system."

"Fine!" Neji snarled. Removing Tsunade's bandages with his teeth, he held his bare hands out to the younger man.

Sasuke was gentle as he took Neji's burned, blistered hands in his own. Slowly, patiently, he let his own chakra pool against his palms, warming his skin like a soft glove of flame. He nodded to Neji, who closed his eyes and focused on opening the lines in his hands. With a gentle push to the chakra, Sasuke let it slide into Neji's body. He kept check of the amount racing through their interlaced hands as his lover's body rapidly sought to replace the lost energy.

"That's good," Neji murmured, voice hoarse as he pushed himself away from Sasuke. He stumbled slightly, brain still trying to adjust to the sudden influx of chakra. "Let's get out of here," he added under his breath, noticing his family's attention being drawn away from the flaming building.

Smirking, Sasuke retied the bandages on Neji's hands and pulled him close. Quickly, before Neji could even begin to protest, he kissed him. It was teasing and fast, just a flash press of lips with a hint of lust, but it was enough to remind the older man what things awaited him at Sasuke's apartment.

Not the least of which was a rather comfortable bed…

* * *

Fire.

He could swear his entire body was on fire.

"Oh, gods, Sasuke…" Neji moaned, head slamming back against the wall.

They were back in the younger man's apartment, all the way on the other side of town from the Hyuuga complex. The walk over had been fast, even for two ANBU. Neji had made a point of tormenting Sasuke with the way he walked and the way he spoke the entire way there, teasing the one man he dared flirt with for real. Sasuke had opened the door, let Neji inside, and then tackled him against it.

Sasuke being the proud, talented spy that he was, Neji's clothing stood no chance. In mere seconds, his swift fingers had had Neji's pants around his ankles. With a teasing grin and a wink, Sasuke had sunk to his knees and taken Neji into his mouth.

Sasuke, for whatever reason, had the hottest mouth Neji had ever felt. And he had felt quite a few—being a whore spy meant sex, and lots of it. But still…there was something special about the feeling of Sasuke's lips wrapping around him, sucking his deep into his mouth, his tongue tracing over his cock.

As Neji's fingers slid into his hair, Sasuke smiled. Reaching up, he carefully disentangled Neji's long, thin fingers, pushing them back against the door and pinning them there. Dragging his mouth slowly, sensually from the cock in his mouth, he looked up at his lover.

"Remember. Deal was I was in control, and you did nothing."

"Sasuke!" Neji groaned, desperate.

He shook his head. "I'm not doing anything 'til you promise you'll hold still."

Neji let an undignified, desperate whine trickle past his lips for a moment. His fingers tightened and clenched into fists, pinned as they were against the wall. After a second or two, he consciously relaxed them, slowly letting his fingers drift apart and down, peaceful and calm.

"I promise," he whispered. "Just…please…Sasuke!"

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Sasuke asked, flicking a long strand of hair out of his face. "Be a good boy and keep that promise."

Neji hissed, muscles tensing violently as Sasuke's hot mouth wrapped around him once more, sucking away. His mouth formed a seal around Neji's cock, swallowing all of his length. The older man moaned, eyes sliding shut as he lost himself in pleasure.

Sasuke lay an arm across Neji's hips as a precaution before swallowing him down, tongue working the underside of his cock.

"Sasuke!" Neji gasped, hips bucking wildly as he came, eyes rolling back in his skull. His knees collapsed beneath him, and it was a smirking Sasuke who caught his limp body. He made a show of swallowing the cum in his mouth, then ran his tongue over his lips with a decidedly erotic moan, all the while watching Neji's fascinated eyes.

"Told you it'd be hot, now, didn't I?" he teased.

* * *

This was written a while back for a contest, which it won. I hope you enjoyed! Comments are loved like cake and chocolate.


End file.
